Titanic Drama
by Stella2312
Summary: The story takes place after the last episode that was released of the series, "Things Change." The Titans are still fighting the forces of evil. However, the city's not the only thing that's changed.


The story takes place after the last episode that was released of the series, "Things Change." The Titans are still fighting the forces of evil. However, the city's not the only thing that's changed.

* * *

><p>The Titans are older, therefore more mature and thinking toward the future. That is, all except for Beast Boy. His mind is still in the past; still stuck on Terra. Sure he tried dating Raven for a while but their personalities just clashed too much so they decided that they're better off staying friends.<p>

About three months after Beast Boy thought he saw Terra _(in__ the __episode__ "__Things__ Change__"__)_ he had an epiphany. He took her to every other familiar place; why not take her to the last place she was herself? Morbid though it may be, it may be just be crazy enough to work. At first she was adamant about not going anywhere with him anymore but he eventually wore her down

"Please Terra! Just- just come with me to this place. If you come with me, and don't remember, I promise I won't bother you anymore. I swear it!"

She pitied him really. She hated to see someone that desperate and sad. So she went with him. As they went further and further into the cave the girl who looked like Terra ran her fingers along the wall. Cool and smooth. As much as she hated the outdoors she liked the way the wall felt. But she felt nervous being so far from a lot of people without someone she really knew. "Beast Boy I'm not so sure about this…"

"Oh Terra, please? You can't stop now! We're almost there!"

"My name's not Terra, Beast Boy."

"Please, just come with me. This is my last hope… If you don't remember after I show you this then…" he said as he was getting choked up. "Then this is really it. I won't go looking for Terra anymore; she'll truly be gone."

"Fine, Beast Boy. Relax please? I'll go to _wherever_ you're taking me."

"Thank you," he smiled.

The girl that looked like Terra continued to run her fingers along the wall and she kicked a few pebbles around out of nervousness. Finally, they made it to the main cavern where the girl noticed a plaque. On it read "Terra. A Teen Titan. A True Friend."

"So you friend, Terra, died here?" she asked. She looked all around the cave. Nothing seemed to stand out to her.

"Yea…my friend Terra died here. She saved me and my friends from this villain named Slade."

"Slade?"

"Yea!" He said with his voice cracking. "Does the name ring a bell?"

"Slade…" she breathed. Still standing in front of the plaque that was in memory of her death, she fell to her knees and suddenly it all came flooding back. Running from place to place, not being able to control her powers, the moment she met the Teen Titans, staying with them, her date with Beast Boy, her betrayal of the Titans, bringing them down, and eventually bringing Slade down. "Beast Boy!" She hugged him like she had been gone for quite some time. All those horrible things that I did…why Beast Boy? Why would you come back for me after I did all those things to you and the other Titans?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Terra…why would you even ask me that? I did it because you're my friend."

"Are you sure that's all we were? All we are?" She kissed him with tears still streaming on her face. "How could I ever forget you?" The two embraced.

Robin and Starfire finally admitted their feelings for each other and were together for over a year. The two were inseparable. Kicking butt and taking names by day, spending time loving each other at night _(not__ necessarily __sex __you__ perverts!)_. Eventually Robin realized he was just in lust, not love and that he liked someone else instead. He wasn't sure if he loved her yet, or how she felt about him, but anything was possible. After Robin and Starfire broke up, Starfire was crushed and couldn't even look Robin in the eyes. She needed to get away for a while, so she temporarily joined Titans East. About 6 months later, after Star cleared her head, she made her way back to Jump City.

When Starfire returned nobody was happier than Cyborg. He never was that good at expressing his feelings, especially when it came to Star. After she got back Cyborg was determined to make his feelings clear. But even after being on Earth for all these years Star was still clueless as to when someone was hitting on her. He tried everything. He asked her out to a movie, dinner, the park, but she couldn't understand that he wanted something more than friendship. Finally, one day when they were out on a pizza date Cyborg spilled the beans. She was busy drowning her pizza in mustard while gushing about how delicious it is to her and finally Cyborg just blurted out "Star, I like you okay?"

She responded with "I like you too, Cyborg."

"No, Star. I like you, like you. You know how I've been asking you to hang out so much lately? Well I've been trying to ask you out on dates. You know? Like you and Robin went on dates? I want to be with you like he was with you. Only…maybe we're actually meant to be."

"Cyborg…I did not know you felt this way."

"Well now you do." There was a pause that seemed to go on forever. "Well?" He asked somewhat angrily.

"Well what?" she responded timidly.

"Do you like me like I like you?"

"I- I do not know. I need some time to think." She flew away in an emotional hurry, leaving Cyborg time to think as well.

Raven still enjoyed her time alone. However, she did like to hang out with Starfire whenever she got a chance; whenever Star wasn't being all lovey-dovey with Robin or gone away to Titans East. She wished her relationship with Beast Boy could've lasted but they were just too different to love each other like that. Plus, he was still hung up on Terra. After Star left to join Titans East, Robin started acting weird around Raven. He started doing things for her and he bought her thoughtful gifts all the time. After a while Raven started to wonder what was up. On one quiet day she sat next to him while he was watching TV alone. "Robin, what's going on?"

"What do you mean? I'm just sitting here channel surfing." He responded nonchalantly.

"I mean with us," she replied.

"Uh, heh heh," he nervously laughed. "What about us?" He asked.

"Come on, Robin; I know you. I know when you're not acting like yourself. Why have you been so…so on me lately? And what's with all the presents?" She asked as she held up some of the gifts.

"I should have just told you; I should've just been up front…"

"Robin?"

"I like you Raven. I think I always have. Only it took a year of being with Starfire for me to realize how much I really do like you."

Stunned by Robin's announcement Raven blushed. "R-Robin… you could have any girl in the world. Why would you choose me?" She asked while basically in tears.

"Raven please don't cry. I choose you because you've always been there for me and you know me better than anyone else I've ever known. And because you're strong, smart, funny," he paused, "and beautiful." He looked her in the eyes, took her hand in his, and then she brought him into a hug.

The months that Starfire was away were the months that Robin and Raven became closer. When Starfire returned to Jump City, Robin and Raven decided not to tell her right away about their relationship. The wound was still too fresh and Robin and Raven cared about Star too much to hurt her like that.

* * *

><p>All in all the Teen Titans were doing well. They still fought villains whenever there were villains to be fought but thankfully each of Titans were having lives now as well.<p> 


End file.
